After All The Years Of Being Apart
by Eclipse-1901
Summary: Edward and Bella knew each other when they were human. edward has to leave Bella for some unknown cause. Bella leaves and so does Edward. they both get changed.They go to the same school. Bella waers the same locket.is that all it take to get them togeth
1. Chapter 1

**After All the Years of Being Apart**

**First Day**

100 years. It`s been a hundred years since I last saw _him_. A hundred years of tearless sobs, painful heart ache and a hundred years of wishing he was here.

_(Flashback)_

_Edward had told me that he had to talk to me privately. I followed him into his room. He sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. I quickly sat down so I could inhale his sent. He smelt wonderful. _

_It was a bad time for our people the influenza had hit many people in town had gotten the influenza including Edwards's mother. His father had already died. His mother was at a hospital. Many people had died and no one had survived. It was the worst thing that I had seen in my life. Edward had changed when his mum had gotten the influenza. He became…different. I could say._

"_Bella" Edward brought me out of my thoughts._

"_Yes Edward, is there something wrong?" I asked him keeping my voice light and keeping the pain inside._

"_I have to tell you something very important, so please just listen to me, okay" I was getting nervous._

"_I'm leaving you Bella" at that point I could no longer keep the pain inside. A few tears escaped then I asked_

"_Why?" I was so confused. _

"_I need you to leave. Bella I can`t live like this" so he didn`t want me in his life. That was okay. As long as I knew if he loved me through the time we spent together._

"_Was it all a lie?" I asked._

"_Yes" and that's the one little word that broke me._

_As that point I collapsed on to the bed and started to cry. I had never cried like this. I could have cried buckets and pools if I wanted to. I had never felt this pain. My heart had stopped beating. I had no love to fill it. Edward said he would never leave me. He lied, he lied, and he lied. My voice screamed in my head. I lifted my head to see his face he held pain. Was he that disgusted? I finally got to my feet and ran for the door. But of course being me. I fell over. I was prepared to hit the floor. But instead I felt the warm familiar skin of the holder of my heart, Edward. I looked him in his eyes. He set me on my feet. And the last words I ever would hear were…_

"_Sorry" I knew it was over then. I had to say something to make him remember me forever_

"_I`m sorry I fell in love with you .you deserve someone pretty, smart and rich. Someone you can actually love back. I was a fool. But all of this said I hope you remember the last words you`ll hear me say. I LOVE YOU." I had spat the last words to his face something I never would have done in my imagination. _

_(End of Flashback)_

_All I had of him now is a silver locket that I guard with my life._ I thought

As I slowly stepped out to my red truck I could feel the eyes of many students on my back. Mostly boys. Since I have become a vampire I have been gorgeously beautiful. I have wavy brown hair that ended at the middle of my back. I have pale skin which was as cold as ice and hard as stone. My eyes were a topaz colour today. But I wish I still had my brown eyes I thought as I walked over to the office. NO. I mentally shouted at myself. I couldn`t think of that because Edward had said they were the best thing about me. And it hurt to think of him.

As I talked to the office lady about the first day I couldn`t help but spy on what the other students were saying, just to keep my mind of Edward for I while. I didn`t want to break down now. As my ears searched for something I girl named Angela, I think asked one of her friends if I knew the Cullens. I was surprised by this idea, who were the Cullens and why did they think I knew them? Then it all hit me _THERE ARE MORE VAMPIRES IN FORKS_

A flood of questions ran through my mind like, do they feast on animal blood? How many are there? And if by any chance would they like me? I had been alone all my life. I was turned in to a vampire then left by myself. I got the idea to feast of animals when I ran into the forest and saw a heard of deer. I just sprang at them and that's it. I had met other vampires but none so far have had an interest for animal blood. I had finished talking to the lady working at the office. My first class gym. Great. I hate gym. I always had to throw the games because of my strength.

I entered the changing rooms but I caught a scent of another vampire. A male vampire. A male vampire with the Cullen clan. I got changed quickly. I had to see would this vampire was and I would be a fool is I thought that he couldn`t smell my scent. I stepped out of the changing rooms. Then I saw him.

**Emmett POV**

I entered gym today only to be hit with a scent a scent so strong it had to be a vampire. I wonder if Carlisle knew her or if she was with someone? What is she drank animal blood? Would she like to meet our family? Should we explain the treachery? I hit the changing rooms. When I had finished putting on some tracks and a shirt I stepped outside to changing room only to meet her eyes staring back at me. She was one of us. Not a vampire only, but she drank animal blood. I had to tell everyone else. What would they think? Should I invite her to lunch? Yeah! Now to mess with the kids. I wonder if the chicken feathers are in place?

**Review and tell me what you think. I think I'll have 5 chaps for this story it`s my first chapter story and I want to see how it will go. All I'm asking is one review to continue this story please. Don`t worry Edward and Bella will meet in the second chap all I need is one review and the day I see it. The story chap will be up the day after that or even on the day. Please review. I have no beta sorry.**

**KellyXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**After All the years of Being Apart**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

The first thing I noticed about him that he had topaz year. So that meant he must drink animal blood. I was so reviled. The next thing I saw was his body he was _HUGE_. He had muscles everywhere you could see. As I met his eyes he motioned for me to follow him. It was obvious that he knew I was a vampire. As the whole class came together to sit on the cold hard floor, the male vampire had come to sit next to me. We stayed quiet as the coach explained today's class. We would be doing 5 laps of the oval first. Great. That gave me plenty of time to talk to this stranger. As we all walked out to the oval the vampire stayed next to me the whole time.

We were all lined up ready for the whistle. I knew I could fly past all the students but that would give me away. Then... _WOOOOP._ The whistle was blown. He was still next to me. We ran ahead just enough so we were out of hearing range. Then came the questions.

"What's your name? Are you alone? How many of our kind are with you? "He asked me all the questions. But there was one that hit a nerve. What`s your name.

_(Flashback)_

"_You know Edwards going to propose to you right?" asked Edwards mother. I had been spending time with her since she had become sick. I spent most of my time with her. Especially when Edward was gone she was like a mother to me. My mother was never there for me. She left me and my father at age 2. Some mother she was._

"_What do you mean he's going to propose?" I asked back_

"_Bella do you see the way he looks at you? Do you see the way he acts around you? If you hadn`t noticed this I would have to call you blind. He is so in love. He is going to propose. Bella" this answer shocked me. Edward. Propose. _

_So I would become Bella Masen would be tied to him and he would be tried to me. I couldn`t believe my ear. But the thing I wanted most was to be called Bella Masen. And maybe soon I will. Bella Masen._

_(End of Flashback)_

I couldn`t go after the name of Bella Swan knowing that that is all I'll ever be. So now I go by the name of Bella Masen.

I finally realized that I had to answer him.

"My name is Isabella Masen, but call me Bella. And no I`m all alone, there is no one of our kind here. So can I ask you the same questions?"

"Well, I'm Emmett. And yes there are more of our kinds here. There are seven of us but only five of us attend forks high school. The other two are our adoptive parents."

"Really" I asked in disbelief. Someone had adopted them as vampires.

"Okay, if there's one thing you know about me is that I funny okay. I don`t handle the serious stuff well. Anyway, any cool powers?" at the last comment I had to laugh because of the way he spoke it and that because e started wagging is eyebrows.

"Well, yes. I can shield my mind. You?" I asked.

"Super super super strength." He said. I laughed hard then.

"Hey why don`t you come by and sit at my family's table then we can explain everything and get to know each other?" he suggested

"Of course" I replied and with that we slit up our little partnering and fell behind a bit.

**Emmett POV**

Wait her name was Bella Masen, could she be related to Edward. His name was Masen when he was human. I would have to ask him that reminds me of when he told us of a girl he fell in love with when he was human.

_(Flashback)_

" _she was the love of my life. She was beautiful, smart and she was the most … most … I can`t find words to help me describe her." Edward said. He spoke very passionately. His voice filled with love. He had never told us the name of the girl. But he had said that before he broke it of he had given her a locket. He also said he remembered the last words she said to him._

_He told us he had to let go of her because the influenza had hit his town. He didn`t want her to get sick. He said that sometimes he had noticed a different in him well. That was him fighting the influenza too. He had "died" 3 day after she left._

_But the most important thing to him was that locket. It was silver and beautiful. He said he would never forget it even if he lived forever. No offence to him but his a mope without that girl. He would give anything to even she her locket again._

_(Flashback end)_

I didn`t notice at the moment but Bella was wearing a locket. Silver and beautiful. Was that her?

As class ended I headed off to the next class. A boring, boring, boring, boring the list can go on forever class. It was with Mr. Mills. Great. Fun. After that came lunch. Where everyone would see Bella for the first time. What would Edward think? I hope that prank on Mr. Capps car works. He He Ha

**So sorry it wasn't up sooner. I had seen the reviews at 9:00pm and about the time I posted the it was 11:00pm so the chapter got posted at maybe 5:00 am. Sorry again and thank you for reviewing I love you all. And thank you to all who read this and if anyone needs a beta. I`m up for the job just PM me. Bye. **

**P.S story may go longer then planed and Edward and Bella will meet in the NEXT chapter.**

**Thank you. REVIEW please**


	3. Chapter 3

**After All the Year of being Apart**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella`s POV**

It was now lunch time as I was heading down the hall. Emmett had been able to find me and was walking next to me on the way to the cafeteria. He had explained how he and his family were found, but he refused to give me their name. He said it was all part of the great reviling. But he did send a warning. He said.

"Be afraid of the short pixie haired one. It`s like someone slipped caffeine in her blood. She's to active even for a vampire." That thought scared me_. She`s to active even for a vampire._ As we reached to doors that's when to scent hit me.

It was the best smelling scent I had ever smelt. It smelt like honey, the best smelling flowers and something I couldn`t put my tough on.

Emmett had led me to a table with 4 people sit in on it. All vampires, I wasn`t surprise there were no humans at this table. I like to keep to myself to.

Emmett had gone over to sit next to a beautiful blonde haired girl with some very, very dark topaz eyes. She may need to hunt soon.

As I looked around to see their faces I was about to stare into the last one`s eyes but a girl voice had interrupted me. And my head snapped in her defection. She was the pixie haired girl. No wonder she was jumping up and down in her seat.

"Hi, I`m Alice" she said as she stuck he arm out she had a huge smile on her face which made me want to smile.

"I see you already met Emmett, please tell me he didn`t say he`s power was super strength."  
"He did" I laughed at the memory. I heard a slap. I looked over to the girl on Alice`s right. She had slapped Emmett.

"Oh yeah, and the girl would just slapped Emmett is rose. The one to my left is jasper. And the one on you left is Edward." She finished.

Edward. Edward. EDWARD. That was his name. What had I done to resistive this pain? I had just me and made friends with a family of perfectly nice kind people and one of them just happen to be named Edward. Great. As I looked over to Edward something happened.

His gaze was amazing. His eyes were perfect they were topaz but the held something special. I felt like I could see all the way into his soul. His hair was a colour I had only seen once before on a person. It was a bronze colour. It was messy and untamed. Just like my Edward`s. no I couldn`t think about that. But so many of his features were like his. He looked so god like. He looked beyond handsome. And that was only his face. He had a perfect body. Not like the freak of nature like Emmett but perfect. When I looked into his eyes I saw pain, discussed and something else I had never seen. I quickly looked away. The jasper started to speak.

"So Emmett tells us you can shied you mind, that's your power right." He spoke with a Texan ascent.

"yeah that`s right do any of you have powers?" I asked

"I can see the future" Alice chirped.

"I can control and sense moods" I was really surprised by that one. I had never heard of that.

"And I can read minds" he looked at me when he said that. Carp, I didn`t shied me mind when I looked at him for the first time. I looked into his eyes he was mad.

**Edward`s POV**

Emmett had told us that we had a visitor coming to sit with us at our table. Great. I hope she is nothing like Tanya, she practically through herself onto me. She even had the nerve to say she was better then that stupid human Bella. I practically ripped her head off. She didn`t even know Bella. Bella. It even hurt to think her name.

Then I saw Emmett hand the girl next to him. She was beautiful she had long silky brown hair that reached the middle of her back. She had topaz eyes. But there was a little tint of a beautiful brown colour. She reminded me of my Bella. She had brown hair and eyes._ No_. I can`t think that. But she was one of a kind. The feeling I got when I saw this girl was something like the feeling when I meet Bella. But Bella would always own my heart. The day I met Bella was the start of my life.

_(Flashback)_

_I was running down a street to get to my mother's house. I was out of breath and I needed to stop. But my mother said she had to go somewhere so I better hurry up. As I was turning the street I had bumped into something or someone who made an offff sound as they hit the hard street floor._

_I was so embarrassed. I had more red in my cheeks now .I extended my hand to help. As soon as my hand was out I looked into the eyes of the most beautiful, amazing, sweet girl I had ever seen. She had a beautiful face and her eyes were the deepest brown eyes I had ever looked in. I felt like I could see miles into her soul. She was one of a kind. _

_I had finally realized that I was gawking at her I looked down quickly as a faint pink spread on my cheeks. She took my hand and I helped her up. When I took her hand I felt a surge of energy ran trough me. I wonder if she felt it._

"_I`m so so sorry I bumped into you. I didn`t mean to knock you over. I`m sorry" I said_

"_It`s okay I would have fallen on my own any way, but this way I had a very handsome man to help me back up." Wait did she just call me handsome. YES._

"_May I have you name Please?" I asked her._

"_Hi I'm Isabella Swan. But call me Bella. What's your name?" she asked with curiosity._

'_Well I'm Edward Cullen. It`s very nice to meet you." I answered._

"_You too" _

_I suddenly felt a surge of courage through my system. I spoke the word before I had thought of them._

"_Well since I knock you over. I think I should be able to take you to dinner some time." I grabbed a paper from my pocket and a pen and wrote my number. "Call this number and will arrange a date." I had never been so bold so I thought why not make the feeling last. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. She blushed straight away. Then I took off down the street. I looked back only to see her standing there with her hand at her face and smiling at me. Maybe I've got a date I said to myself. That day was one of my best._

_(Flashback end)_

Alice was now half way through introducing us when she looked at me. What I heard nextchanged my life. And it was coming from her.

_His gaze was amazing. His eyes were perfect they were topaz but the held something special. I felt like I could see all the way into his soul. His hair was a colour I had only seen once before on a person. It was a bronze colour. It was messy and untamed. Just like my Edward`s. no I couldn`t think about that. But so many of his features were like his. He looked so god like. He looked beyond handsome. And that was only his face. He had a perfect body. Not like the freak of nature like Emmett but perfect. When I looked into his eyes I saw pain, discussed and something else I had never seen. I quickly looked away. The jasper started to speak__._

I hadn`t realized what I looked like. But I was sure as he going to find out who was her Edward.

**Thank you for reading. I know I always write this at the end of a chap. But I seriously think that you need to be thanked for this. I love the feeling I get when I she my stories have reviews. And that's all because of you. Thank you. So if you have any ideas on what you want the next chapter to be on review and tell me I love your ideas. Please review. **

**P.S next chap Alice will have a vision and in the fifth chap Edward will see Bella`s locket. And the there comes a little visitor that starts with T. any guesses. Review and thank you. **

**REVIEW please**

**P.P.S I f you wonder in why Edward didn`t see the locket is because it was tucked under her shirt.**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**After All the Years of Being Apart**

**Edward`s POV**

I was at home on my piano. I had played a long time ago but I couldn't find the inspiration to write a song. I was sitting there playing on of Esme`s favourites. She had come down the stairs and sat next to me when Alice came bursting into the room. She was jumping up and down excitedly. Sometimes I wonder how she had so much energy. She had too much.

"I had a vision." She squeaked. She never had been this excited about a vision. So I had to have a look.

_There was a beautiful girl dressed in a wedding dress. She was perfect and looked so much like my Bella. She was walking closer and closer to me. Then I realized I was in a black tux. And behind me were Jasper and Emmett. And on the opposite side of me were Alice and Rosalie. Then it hit me I was getting married. But not to my BELLA. _

I quickly looked away from her vision and raced to my room. This can`t be true. I can`t be marrying that new girl. I can`t marry that Bella. I want to marry my Bella.

**Alice POV (When she sees the vision)**

I was in my room picking out my favourite outfit for tomorrow when I got a vision.

_Bella and Edward were having a wedding. Bella was in a perfect dress. Walking down the aisle. Carlisle holding her hand. Then I saw Edward with a smile on his face. He was happy. Then I saw Jasper and Emmett behind him. And to my right was Rosalie .I saw Bella reach Edward and then the vision finished._

He was getting married I was so happy. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I saw him with Esme. She would be happy to. I ran to Edward jumping up and down in front of him.

Then I yelled. "I had a vision." Then I started to replay the vision for him.

Then as soon as the vision finished he raced into his room with an angry expression. Why? Why? I don`t understand. I really didn't care he was going to get married. Now to find Bella's wedding dress. Oh. And see if my payback at Emmett is ready. He, he, ha, ha.

**Edward`s POV**

I lay in my room for the rest of the day listening to music and reading some books. Some of my favorites. My mother had called me down to explain what had happened. I just refused to tell her. I knew I had hurt her but this was something I didn`t want anyone to know. They would get their hopes up only to find out Alice was wrong.

When night fall came I raced into the forest to go hunting. I didn`t need to but I needed to get some things of my mind and I had been very bored.

I had caught the scent of a mountain lion nearby. I ran in the direction it came from. As I saw the lion I also heard a twig snap. I ignored it. I went to snap the lion's neck quickly. Then I drained all the blood from its lifeless body. I picked it up and threw it into the bush.

The blood had made the little pain in my throat almost disappear. It tasted really good. As I walked through the forest I came to my meadow. Where I would always sit and read, think or lay in. it was a beautiful place. Covered in little flowers. Roses and more. I never told anyone about this place. This was my place. No one had ever found it either. I wish Bella was here.

Then I heard a twig snap for the second time. I froze there was a vampire here. Female. But who was it?

**Bella`s POV**

I had come home from school to dump my bag in my room. As I walked up the stairs I heard no sounds. No heartbeat and no footsteps. As I reached my room I walked over to my CD player. I clicked play and my favourite song filled the room with its sweet music. I walked over to my unneeded fluffy, purple bed. I played down, closed my eyes and relaxed and let the music wonder in and out my ears.

An hour had passed. I slowly got off my bed and headed for the bathroom to check my hair. My hair never seems to stay nice when I lie in my comfy bed. As I reached the bathroom I noticed my locket had appeared in front of my shirt. I had made sure to put it under my shirt. I didn`t want a repeat of last year. Everyone asked me where I had got it. They all said it looked very old.

I spent the rest of the time reading.

Then when night fall came I went hunting my eyes were getting a dark, dark topaz colour.

I had drunk three deer's. They tasted very good. But now they were lifeless animals. I chucked them in a bush. Then I heard a snap. I didn`t bother look. I had stepped on a twig. I went running through the forest to find a special meadow. I had found it on the way to Forks.

As I stepped in to the flower filled meadow. I saw a familiar figure. No it couldn`t be he looked like my Edward from the back. Then my feet took a step. Just my luck that I would step on a twig. He turned around. His eyes had flown to my locket.

"Where did you get that?" Crap!

**Thank you. Thank you for reading. Please review. Sorry to leave it a little cliffy but not to worry the next chap will be up soon. Sorry this one took a while but I spent the whole day out and I was so tired that I couldn`t write a story. If I did it would have been a piece of S*%. Thanks again. Please review.**

**P.S next chapter Bella and Edward will figure out who the other one is. And in the one after that will be some time together. Then the next a special guest.**

**Bye. Review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**After All the Years of Being Apart**

**Edward`s POV**

I turned slowly. As I turned I could see I faint shimmer of light. Then I realized who was there. _Bella._ Just the person I needed to see after that vision. She seemed as shocked as I was. Standing there wide eyed and mouth open.

Then I noticed a locket. Bella`s locket. My Bella`s locket.

"Where did you get that locket?" I sneered at her. She was a thief. She had taken that locket from my Bella.

I got to my feet and walked to her. I could feel the soft flowers as I flattened them with my steps. I could feel the cool breeze on my face. Then for the first time her scent hit me. It was beautiful. It smelt like honey, roses, lavender and something better then anything I ever smelt. But that reminded me of Bella. Which reminded me of the locket and that she still hadn`t answered me.

I walked closer now. We were half a meter away from each other. Bella gulped some unneeded air. Then when she wasn`t talking I started to speak up. Was it so hard to answer?

"I said where did you get that locket?" then she started to speak

"Someone very special gave it to me. Why do you ask?" she replied very confused.

"Well, maybe because it`s not yours." I whispered furiously.

"Yes, yes it is Edward. Yes it is. And don`t tell me otherwise." She looked on the verge of tears. But vampire couldn`t have tears. Trust me I tried.

"Bella that is not your locket." I yelled again. Then something inside of me made my insides feel warm and happy. I had felt this emotion before. Love. But I couldn`t love this Bella. My Bella already owned my heart and no one else will. I vow on it.

She had just opened her mouth to speak when a sob racked through her. She looked crushed. She looked hurt. She looked like she was remembering something.

Then for the first time I really looked into her eyes. They were beautiful. Topaz with a hint of brown. Then it hit me like a tsunami._ This was my Bella. Bella._

**Bella`s POV**

Then he looked me straight in the eye. My face must have been very pale even for a vampire. My eyes must have been huge. What was he doing here? How did he find this meadow? Why was he staring at me like I was some freak? Oh then I realized why. My brain just happens not to work when I need it. He had asked me a question and I needed to answer it. I was just about to open my mouth to tell him when he started to walk closer and closer to me. I could see the flowers he was now crushing and the grass he was walking on. Then a sweet smelling scent filled my head and intoxicated it. Then only 2 steps latter I realized that it was Edward. And whenever he took a step it would strengthen the smell.

He smelled like honey and something I never have ever smelt.

He seemed to be in a very deep thought. Then suddenly his eyes meet with mine, then again he was staring at my locket. We were half a meter now. I gulped as I saw the hate and anger in Edwards's beautiful topaz eye. Wait a second I did not just call then beautiful. When I didn`t get time to talk to myself about it because Edward had started to speak.

"I said where did you get that locket?" he asked again.

"Someone very special gave it to me. Why do you ask?" I replied very confused why he would want to know that. Now to think about it how did he know this locket?

"Well, maybe because it`s not yours." He whispered with a fierce and angry voice

"Yes, yes it is Edward. Yes it is. And don`t tell me otherwise." I bet you that I looked scared and on the verge of tears to an outsider... But vampire couldn`t have tears. Trust me I spent half of my life trying to prove that theory.

"Bella that is not your locket." He yelled again. I opened my mouth to speak when a terrible memory flooded into my mind_. I`m leaving you._ His words still rang clear in my head. I felt so hurt. I felt so, so. I couldn't find the word. I looked into his eyes to plead with him not to go on. I was about to open my lips with a sob raced through my body. He probably was thinking why I was sobbing over a locket. He didn`t know about my Edward.

Then I looked into his eyes again accepting discussed and hatred or anger. But I did not. I only saw love in his beautiful, topaz and love filled eyes. He looked like my Edward and only then did I realize that he was my Edward. The one that left me. We had some talking to do. Now.

**Edward POV**

Then only did I realize all I had done to her. I had made her cry and cry and cry and cry. I had made her suffer. I wondered what ever happened to us. If we were together as vampires or if we were still together as humans. But that last idea was imposable. And maybe the first one to. I needed to talk to her as my Bella. I guess she knew I was her Edward when she smiled at me. But then her eyes went from focused to unfocused then back and when she focused again it was with a very sad and heartbreaking expression.

I guess we both needed to say something when we both said "Is it really you?" at the say time together. We both laughed as we came a step closer. A step closer to each other. I didn`t tell my feet to move they just did what they wanted the most. To get closer to her.

Then she smiled at me. Something I had been waiting for my whole life. Then there was no other chose for me. I didn`t have the will to control my body and to stop what it was going to do. So I stepped closer to her and she mimicked my actions. Then we were only a few inches away from each other. The I did the thing I have been wanting and waiting to do ever since have seen her. I kissed her. And boy it was perfect.

Her lips were soft and beautiful. The fit mine perfectly. She was shocked by my actions but then she started to kiss me back. That only fuelled my hunger. I kissed her hard and sweetly. He lips tasted like her scent beautiful. Sweet and like all the scents of the flowers around us. And I tasted her own scent. Her own essences. Her own beauty. Then she started to grab at my shirt. I pulled her closer. Then I slid my hand up her back and I felt a shiver run through her amazing body. As my hands reached her neck I stopped then and slid my tongue along her lips asking for entrance. When she granted our tongues were both battling for dominance? By now she had tangled her hands in my hair and was running her fingers through my hair and was massaging my skull. I moaned. The sound shocked my but it only fuelled Bella more. She let out a moan as well. Then my hands made it into her hair. It felt like silk and it was the perfect brown colour. Then I pulled away I had some questions to ask her.

As we pulled away we were both panting for unneeded air. I still held on to her hair and was running them through her hair. She had moved her hands to my chest and was running them over my chest. I held her close to me I didn`t want to let go of her. She was now mine. Then I was sure of what I wanted to do. She had kissed me. She said she was here with no one else and I loved her all that was left was… hey maybe Alice was right.

I kneeled down on one knee. Then I asked the question that has been on my tongue ever since I met her and had seen her beautiful face.

I was on the ground in front of her. When I pulled out a ring from my pocket and she gasped. I held her hand. Then I asked the question that would either make or break me.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you make me the happiest man to ever live by giving me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me Bella?" I waited and then…

**I am so so sorry that I got this chapter up late. I really am. I just have been so busy. The day I was supposed to write this was the first day of school write. And when I came home I had lunch right and when I went to my room my mum had started to call me to come outside and guess what. My street was flooded. **

**This is the whole story. You know how there was a cyclone in Queensland. Well all the rain and water had gone down near Melbourne so everywhere there was a flood on almost every street so we went down to Sweeny reserve because a lot of people were crowding around there on our street and when I saw a ditch. It looked like the opposite of a lump. It was 20meters long and 5 meters wide and 3meters high. The length of it was full and 2 meters of it was full with water. Then we had to go get my aunt because her car had broken down. So as you can see I've had a frantic day. With things not going so well for Australia weather wise. Thanks again for reading and please review it means a lot to me. I wish good luck for all the people in Queensland. Please review and enjoy your day. Please review thank you.**


End file.
